nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Selmers
"Nope. Rehab and the program do, though. And I've become a very good poet. Wanna hear one?" — Selmers responding to Mae Selma Ann Forrester, called Selmers by Mae, is a friend and fellow neighbour of Mae on the block in Possum Springs. Appearance Selmers is a brown bear with brown eyes. She is often found wearing a purple hoodie with a yellow face in the centre, a black skirt, and blue shoes. Personality Selmers is a laid-back and easy-going person, often found resting on the stoop of her house. She enjoys poetry and has gone as far as to join the Possum Springs Poetry Society to share her works. Background Selmers is a former opioid addict who stole painkillers from the Ham Panther pharmacy at which she worked. This resulted in some jail time. However, she eventually became clean after going through rehab and the program. Like Mae, she is currently unemployed and living with her folks on Maple Street, but has taken to poetry in the meanwhile, even becoming a member of the Possum Springs Poetry Society along with Miss Quelcy and Fisherman Jones. 's doodle of Selma]] Selmers also used to be married to someone named Dennis but split with him during his prison job in Briddle when he met a new girl at a gas station. At some point, she was told by Dr. Hank to use a journal to cope with her issues. This didn't work out, and she stopped using the journal. Night in the Woods Anytime Mae can walk around the town, Selmers will always be on the stoop of her house. The player can choose to interact with Selmers each time in starting Part 2, will always give the player the option to listen to a poem. She will also notify Mae whenever Mr. Chazokov is up on the roof, excluding the first time. Poems Selmers will tell Mae a new poem every day from Part 2 until Part 3. If you listen to every one of them, you can gain the achievement Poets of Possum Springs. Part 2: Weird Autumn Day 1 : My heart is A dankness But when I see you I feel a thankness When I feel A blueness All I need Is a youness Day 2 : Sometimes I think. And start To sink. Then I remember It's Octember. Day 3 : Sometimes I like fruit snacks Out by The train tracks A juice box And headphones I enter The juice zone. Day 4 : Bats and moon Against the gloom The night is black I made a snack I microwav'd Pizza I'd sav'd Tho pizza cold Is breakfast gold. Part 3: The Long Fall Day 1 : Autumn winds Autumn sins. Autumn times Autumn crimes. Possum Springs Poetry Society : "There's No Reception in Possum Springs" No reception here I wave my black phone In the air like a flare : like a prayer : but no reception I read on the Internet baby face boy billionaire Phone app sold made more money in one day than my family over 100 generations More than my whole world ever has World where house-buying jobs became rent-paying job became living with family jobs Boy billionaires Money is access access to politicians waiting for us to die lead in our water alcohol and painkillers Replace my job with an app replace my dreams of a house and a yard With a couch in the basement "The future is yours!" Forced 24-7 entrepreneurs. I just want a paycheck and my own life I'm on the couch in the basement they're in the house and the yard Some night I will catch a bus out to the west coast And burn their silicon city to the ground Day 2 : I got mad one time It was online. Day 3 : Life goes on It feels so long But I report Life is too short. : Life is great But life is hard Let's grill hot dogs In the backyard. Day 4 : The stars the stars Like lights on cars Drive 'cross the dark And never park. : Longest night Longest night Night so dark But stars so bright Gallery Selmers 2.jpg|Selmers reciting a poem Selmers 1.png Trivia * Selmers is often mistaken as a male by newer players. Category:Minor Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Poets Category:Bears Category:Female Characters